


I'm Never Celebrating Thanksgiving again

by XXxJayexXx



Series: Thanksgiving Event [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Disasters, Drabble, F/M, Messy, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Thanksgiving drabble, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: Spending Thanksgiving with Tsuna ends up in a disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanksgiving prompt #10 “I’m never celebrating Thanksgiving again.” Tsuna x Reader (From Tumblr)

The whole house was littered with trash as well as covered in food that should a have been in every one’s stomachs.  
“How in the hell did we end up like this?” You asked as you had a look around. Everything and everywhere was nothing but a mess.  
“I..I have no idea… I…what?” Tsuna questioned still stunned from the events that had just transpired. Helping babysit Lambo and the others, while Nana was taking some of the Thanksgiving meal she made to a friend of hers was not such a good idea, for as soon as she left everything went into chaos. Lambo being the troublemaker he was decided he was going to throw a fit over not being able to eat any sweets. Tsuna knowing what was about to happen made it his mission to try to calm the raging child down only for Reborn to come through and make the situation a whole lot worse. So now here you are sitting in a house on the floor covered in what should have been a perfect holiday dinner for you and your boyfriend’s family with mashed potatoes dripping from the both of your heads.Turning your head a little to the left so that you could get a better look at him you stated, “I’m never helping you baby sit the kids on Thanksgiving again. In fact I’m never celebrating thanksgiving again.”  
“Agreed!”


	2. Thanksgiving Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts from my event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the prompts.

1\. “Meeting the family for Thanksgiving”

2\. “Let’s make a wish on the wishbone”

3\. “Cooking Thanksgiving together”

4\. “I hate Black Friday shopping”

5\. “Crazy family shenanigans”

6\. “Pie eating contest”

7\. “Thanksgiving dinner”

8\. “What I’m thankful for”

9\. “Thanksgiving Day parade”

10\. “I’m never celebrating Thanksgivings again”

11\. “My food’s the best”

12\. “Where’s the Cranberry sauce?”

13\. “What’s your favorite past Thanksgiving?”

14\. “What’s your favorite food?”

15\. “Um…How do you cook a turkey?”

16\. “What’s your recipe for…”

17\. “What’s your favorite pie?”

18\. “Where are you putting all that food?”

19\. “This could be a new tradition”

20\. “Your Grandma is a saint”


End file.
